megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Man
is a Robot Master from King's army with the appearance of a pirate captain. He was created to attack cargo vessels at sea. He is fearless and ruthless and will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He loves making profit and despises doing anything fairly. It's believed he was the one responsible for many of the attacks on ships that occurred during King's rebellion. Pirate Man and Dive Man don't get along very well, as they prefer opposite principles regarding the sea. Pirate Man's stage is one of the two stages unlocked by defeating Cold Man. His stage is located at the bottom of the ocean and he fights underwater in a room containing his treasure hoard. Pirate Man's main weapon is Remote Mine, a remote controlled bomb that he usually fires three times in a row. He can also attack by encasing himself in a giant bubble and bouncing around the room; this attack can only be used when the water level is high enough, and he'll use his arm to refill the room when the water level gets too low to use his bubble attack. If he is hit by Wave Burner while using his bubble attack, the bubble will burst and Pirate Man will fall to the floor. Strategy The room is flooded, so the player can use the game's water physics effectively here (Mega Man and Bass can jump higher while in the water, making it easy to evade attacks), though the water will slowly descend as the battle goes on. Pirate Man will start off the battle by firing Remote Mines or encasing himself in a bubble to bounce around the room. The mines follow the player before stopping and exploding, leaving behind a long-lasting blast radius. He will continue doing these two moves until the water gets low enough, after which Pirate Man will raise the water level. Pirate Man's weakness, the Wave Burner, is useful as it can interrupt his bubble attack, though it does more damage if used outside of the water. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies *Ammoner *Hogale Submarine *Kaizock *Shell'n *Spinning Gabyoall *Surumaker Other Media Pirate Man and King's other robots appear in the Rockman 8 manga. They leave shortly after their appearance, with the exception of Pirate Man, who stays to chase the Green Devil. In the Rockman & Forte manga, Pirate Man, Dynamo Man and Magic Man fight against Bass in King's fortress. After Bass easily defeats Dynamo Man and Magic Man, Pirate Man surrounds Bass with Remote Mines, but Bass manages to avoid Pirate Man's attack and destroys him. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Pirate Man appeared as a character in Sonic the Hedgehog #250 alongside an army of other Robot Masters. Due to the effects of the Genesis Wave launched by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman, he appeared in the Skull Egg Zone after previously battling Mega Man and being time-cloned by the two doctors. During the battle, he is known to have engaged Blaze the Cat (undoubtedly a nod to the antagonism between Blaze and a group of robotic pirates in the Sonic games, as well as his own weakness to a fire based weapon). As a result of this, he debuts quite some time before any adaptation of Mega Man & Bass. Short Circuits Pirate Man also cameoed in the Archie Comics ''Mega Man'' series in one of the "Short Circuits" mini-segments during the Worlds Collide crossover with Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. In the short, he takes part in "the obligatory pirates vs ninjas" battle paired with Captain Whisker from the game Sonic Rush Adventure against Shadow Man and Espio the Chameleon. Gallery IzukiPirateManConcept.jpg|Pirate Man's early design by Kōji Izuki (photo top right) featured in Kodansha's BonBon Comics Mega Man & Bass teaser. HidekiPirateManConcept.jpg|Refined Pirate Man concept by Hideki Ishikawa. R&FPirateMan.png|Pirate Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Pirateman bust.png|Bust sprite of Pirate Man MM&BPirateMan.png|Pirate Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Pirate Man is the only water-themed Robot Master who is weak to a fire weapon. This may be because he is explosive-themed as well, or because the weapon functions differently underwater (creating a whirlpool rather than a stream of fire). *Pirate Man is the only Robot Master from the KGN series who didn't have his name changed from his early design sketches featured in R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works book. *In his official art and CD art, Pirate Man has his eye patch on his right eye, but in his mugshot, it's on his left. *Pirate Man, Dynamo Man and Astro Man are the three Robot Masters from Mega Man & Bass who do not have NetNavi counterparts. *A sketch resembling Pirate Man appears during the closing credits of Mega Man 8. es:Pirate Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:King Numbers Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Aquatic Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Archie Comics Classic characters